So Sings the Broken Heart
by NickyM96
Summary: [Olicity] Oliver is gone and the team tries to go on without him. Felicity struggles to move past the death of her love until she is given another reason to want to live. Just when she accepts the hand fate has dealt, a miracle happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Just borrowing them during their break for a little fun. They'll be returned as good as new for the next person to use when I'm done.

A/N: My very first Arrow fic! Or How I Survived the Hiatus. This is mainly an Olicity romance. Not exactly light and fluffy at first, but it gets there eventually. There are some obvious obstacles that must be overcome first ... like Oliver being not quite alive. I hope I don't disappoint. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Twenty four days. That's how long it's been since any of them had seen or heard from Oliver Queen. They were informed, by a very unreliable source, that he had been killed. Cut down in the battle with Ra's al Ghul. Because of that source, they didn't want to believe it. But they also hadn't heard any reports to contradict it. Now, it's getting to the point where they don't have a choice but to believe exactly that. People are getting concerned and curious where Oliver Queen could be. People like Laurel and Thea who have no idea what's really going on.<p>

The initial story they started circulating when Oliver first went missing was that he was travelling. So much had happened to him in the past few months that it was easy to believe he was simply off on a trip to re-evaluate his life following his mother's death and the loss of the family's company to Ray Palmer. It wasn't so far fetched an idea. Thea had taken off for months on end to Corto Maltese, so the idea of him just disappearing for awhile to sort out his life wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

What was out of the realm of possibility was a silent Felicity. She became more and more withdrawn each day that went by without Oliver showing up. Diggle and Roy worried about their friend. Ray Palmer worried about his employee. Felicity just worried about Oliver and wondered where he could be. She searched tirelessly, sometimes forgetting to eat and sleep. Definitely forgetting to make it to her day job. She's called in sick for the past two weeks and is no longer trying to come up with convincing reasons. No way will anyone believe it's still "that time of the month" for her. Especially since it isn't.

Diggle finds Felicity in the same spot he left her in the previous evening and decides enough is enough.

"Felicity," he says, having to call her name a few times before she lifts blood shot eyes from the computer screen she's muttering curses at. "Felicity, time to shut it down."

"I'm on to something, Dig," she claims, turning back to her screen.

"Felicity," he says gently, placing a hand over hers so that she has to stop typing. "There is nothing. He's dead."

"No. He's not," she says, more forceful than he'd believe she'd have the strength to be given that it's been at least a day since he's seen her eat anything. "Oliver is not dead. I refuse to believe that."

"Honey …"

"Don't patronize me, John. I know what you and Roy are thinking. But he's not dead. There's no body. So he's not dead."

Diggle can only sigh. Too many times he's seen this very same reaction with war casualties. Bodies aren't always recovered … or recoverable. Those families take the news of death the hardest, not able to have that closure. Diggle fears Felicity will search forever for closure she might never receive.

"You need to at least eat something. Or drink something," Diggle suggests, handing her a bottle of water from out the refrigerator. "You look as if you're about to collapse. Making yourself sick won't help."

"I'm fine," she mumbles, attention already back on the results of her computer search. "I'm just …."

She lets out a huge yawn she's unable to suppress.

"Exhausted," Diggle interjects. "You're so tired, Felicity and it's hurting me to see what you're doing to yourself. Can you please stop, just for a little while? For me? Why don't you come by my place and visit Sara. She misses you."

"You play dirty, Diggle." Felicity stares longingly at her screen, then lets out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll come home with you, but only because you dangled Sara in front of me. You know I can't resist that cutie."

He smiles on the outside, but inside, he only feels a slight bit relieved. She's a long way from accepting what they all have to come to accept. That Oliver Queen is dead and not coming home.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"My search!" Felicity gasps, jumping quickly from where she'd apparently been sleeping for the past ….

"Eleven hours?" Her eyes widen in shock when she notes the time on her cell phone. She looks around the room, squinting until she spies her glasses setting atop the coffee table in front of her. With her glasses on, everything is clearer and she can see that's still at Diggle's. And that the man himself is standing in his kitchen, apparently cooking her breakfast.

"Good morning," he says cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"You know I did," she snaps at him, groaning when her stomach starts to lurch at her movement. "What did you give me? Because it's making me sick."

"Just a mild sedative," he assures her. "You needed the rest."

"No. I _need_ to find Oliver."

He doesn't know how to respond to that. He doesn't know how to heal the heartbreak he hears in her voice.

"What if we don't?"

"We have to," she simply says. There's no other alternative.

Diggle is about to try again to convince her to give up the search when the phone rings. She frowns at it, reading the name on the caller ID.

"It's Ray," she says with a sigh. "He's probably wondering if I'm coming in today. I guess I haven't been there in a while."

Diggle would be happy at her realization that she's let too many things in her life slip. But he doesn't like the guilty tone in her voice. She doesn't need to go from one extreme to the next.

Following a brief phone conversation with her boss, Felicity decides to go into the office for a while. After he forces some breakfast on her, Diggle drives her to Palmer Technologies. Neither are sure how much of the sedative is still in her system and figure it's not worth the risk of her driving.

"Thank you, John," she says quietly from next to him in the car. "I know I've been ... difficult these past few weeks. I'm sorry I've worried you. I'm starting to worry myself."

"It's a hard thing to go through, losing somebody you love. But it gets easier. Eventually."

"How do you get through it?" she wonders. "It hurts. It hurts so much that the pain smothers me. Some days I can hardly breathe."

Again, Diggle doesn't know what to say or how to make this better for her. Hopefully getting back to her normal routine will make things a little easier. This visit to Ray Palmer might just be the thing she needs.

* * *

><p>Comments welcome and appreciated!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>As it turns out, the trip to see Ray Palmer was the exact opposite of what Felicity needed. To say it was a horrible disaster would be a grave understatement. It started out with Palmer telling Felicity she looked like death and ended with Felicity puking on his shoes after he surprised her with lunch. Needless to say, he now believes her excuse of being 'sick' and is more than happy to give her all the time she needs to recover.<p>

"That was mortifying," Felicity groans, leaning her head back against the car seat. "Who throws up on their boss?"

"You sure you're okay, Felicity?" Diggle asks her, glancing warily at her. The sedative should not have had these kinds of side effects. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor to check you out."

She stiffens.

"I'm fine."

Time at the doctor means time away from her computers where she could be searching for Oliver. Besides, there's nothing a doctor can do for her. Finding Oliver is the only cure she needs.

But for the first time since he left, Felicity finally asks herself that all important question. What if he doesn't come back? Is she just going to go down in that lair and die there? She once accused Oliver of doing the exact thing and swore to him, and herself, that she would would live her life. Isn't she going against that now?

She can hardly blame Ray for thinking she looked like a ghost because she feels like one. Oliver is the one who died, not her. That realization hits her low in the gut, causing a real, physical pain. She gasps at the hurt.

"Felicity?" Diggle asks, concerned about her.

"He's gone, isn't he? We can't find Oliver because there is no Oliver to find."

Shocked to hear the words come from her mouth, Diggle stays silent to let her absorb it.

"It's been nearly a month. He's not coming back. It's time I accepted it. It's time we move on."

A silent tear drips down both their cheeks. Felicity's, for the final acceptance of Oliver's fate. Diggle's, for the pain he knows his friend is feeling and the inability to do anything to end it for her.

* * *

><p>Roy is waiting for them at the lair when they get there. There are things the three of them need to do. Decisions that need to be made involving the future of the team. There hasn't been an <em>Arrow<em> sighting the whole time Oliver's been gone. People are starting to get suspicious.

"Should we announce to Starling that the _Arrow_ is dead?" Roy wonders aloud. "If we make that announcement along with the announcement of Oliver Queen's death, then more than one person is very likely to put two and two together and realize Oliver was the Arrow."

"We can't announce anything yet," Felicity says. "Especially not before talking to Laurel and Thea. They should know first."

"We don't have to make any decisions right now," Diggle promises her. "Roy and I can handle Arrow sightings for awhile. We'll stay low key, but visible enough so nobody starts to wonder about his absence."

"Good idea," she nods, instinctively moving to her computer to start searching for crimes in the area that might need their intervention. "This feels right. It's what Oliver would want. For us to continue to watch over the city."

They are able to keep that plan of action going for about a month before Laurel comes to them, demanding the truth. She tosses down a stack of photos on the desk in front of Felicity and angrily stares at the blond.

"Documented Arrow sightings over the past couple weeks," she says, pointing to the pictures. "The only problem is, none of those pictures are of Oliver."

Diggle and Roy stop their sparring and come over when they note the anger flashing in Laurel's eyes.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on? Where is Oliver?"

Diggle and Roy both look to Felicity, waiting for the slight nod she issues them. Despite her non warrior status, she's somehow become the decision making leader of the group.

"Oliver is dead."

Diggle says it quick and clean to make the blow slightly easier. But it's not an easy pill to swallow.

"What?"

Felicity has to look away when the other woman's eyes fill with tears.

"How? When? What happened?" Laurel asks.

Again, Diggle and Roy look to Felicity. But this time, she's the one to answer. She's thought about what to tell Laurel and Thea since she found out about Oliver's death. There are things both women need to know and things that they don't. It's going to be a delicate balance.

"This goes back to Sara's death," Felicity starts to explain. "Oliver promised The League of Assassins he'd discover Sara's killer."

"We know who killed her. It was Malcolm Merlyn," Laurel interrupts. "Did he kill Oliver too?"

"No. Not really, I mean …" Felicity grasps for the right words to explain this. Especially without bringing Thea into it. The last they any of them need is for Laurel to demand revenge on Thea.

"Merlyn is a hard man to track down," Diggle finally says, jumping in to finish the story. "The League lost all patience. Nyssa's father, a man named Ra's al Ghul, put a death sentence on the city if Sara's death could not be avenged. Oliver sacrificed himself to protect the citizens of Starling."

"He what?" Laurel gasps. "I don't understand."

"A battle to the death between Oliver and Ra's," Felicity says softly, tears starting to fall down her face. "Oliver lost."

"And that's it?" Laurel practically shrieks. "You're going to just, what? Let it go? Let's this Ra's al Ghul get away with killing him? Let Malcolm Merlyn get away with killing Sara?"

"There's nothing we can do to Ra's," Diggle explains. "It's a matter of honor and codes. Oliver went into that duel understanding what the outcome would mean."

"And you just let him?" Laurel screams. "I don't accept this. I won't accept it until they pay."

"Laurel, don't," Felicity pleads. "We have to all just stop this madness. We're not going after the league or Merlyn because we'd all be killed. I can't stand to lose anyone else."

"Well, I have nothing to lose," Laurel says.

"What about your father? Do you not care what losing you would do to him? Or this city?" Diggle points out. "You do good work as the DA putting away the criminals that we help your father catch. If there's any way to honor Sara and Oliver, staying in your job and letting us help you clean up this city is the way to do that. Let that be enough."

"It will never be enough. I'll find a way to make this right, with or without your help," she promises, her tone ominous as she angrily storms out the door.

"That did not go well," Diggle points out unnecessarily.

"Should I go after her?" Roy asks, looking to the group.

Felicity just shakes her head and sighs.

"We can't worry about Laurel right now," she says. "We've still got one more person to tell. And something tells me, it's going to be even more … unpleasant."

"Thea," Roy says.

Felicity nods.

"Should we go over to her place?" Diggle suggests.

"No, let's do it here," Felicity decides, looking around the lair. "Thea is going to have to see and understand what her brother had become. We can't just explain Oliver's death to her with some BS story. She needs as much of the truth as she can handle."

"I'll go call Thea," Roy offers. "I hope you're sure about this."

No. Felicity is far from sure about this. She can only hope things will turn out better with Thea than they did with Laurel. But somehow she doubts it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Comments welcome and appreciated.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Hey. You okay?"<p>

Felicity opens her eyes to see Diggle standing in front of her. She wasn't aware she had dozed off momentarily. The confrontation with Laurel had taken more out of her than she realized. Who is she kidding? Oliver's death has taken more from her than she knew she had to give. She hasn't felt quite like herself since he left.

"I haven't been taking very good care of myself," she admits. "I'm just kind of run down. I might be coming down with something."

"Maybe you should go see someone," Diggle suggests. "Someone to talk to. You haven't been yourself. Your body can react to grief and depression in physical ways: weakness, fatigue. And I know you're still crying. The stress of losing Oliver is wearing you down."

"A shrink? You think I'm crazy," she laughs, but the tone is far from humor filled. "I don't know. Maybe I am a little."

She gets up and walks over to the display holding Oliver's back up costume and bow. She runs her hands over the seams, imagining him in the outfit. But the coldness of the leather reminds her that he's not there. And that he hasn't been there for a long time.

"John, a doctor won't do me any good," she sighs. "There's no big mystery to my symptoms. I'm weak because I'm not eating. I'm tired because I can't sleep. And I'm weepy because my heart is broken."

He walks up behind her and lays his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not in this alone, Felicity. We miss you. Your smiles. Your laughter. Your babbling," he adds with a chuckle. "It was one of the things Oliver fell in love with."

"I always sounded so stupid around him," she says, shaking her head. "Looking at him always made my words get all mixed up in my brain."

She sighs and leans back into Diggle's chest, allowing the comfort. Allowing a brief peace to enter her mind, if only for a moment.

"Thank you for that sweet memory," she whispers.

"Anytime." He bends down and places a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Now, are you ready for this?"

They both look up to see Thea and Roy coming down the stairs into the lair. Thea has an awe struck look on her face at the realization of what's been lurking under her club for all these years.

"What is this place?" she asks, turning around to look at all the stuff around her. Her eyes pause on the green suit in the glass case. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Welcome to the Arrow Cave," Roy says jokingly.

"The Arrow? This is his place? Why am I here?" The look in Thea's eyes turn worried and terrified. "Is he going to threaten me the way he threatened my mother?"

She looks around some more and notices Diggle and Felicity across the room.

"What are you two doing here? You work for Oliver," Thea points out. "Is he here too? I haven't seen him in like two months."

"Thea, Oliver isn't here," Felicity starts. "But this is his place."

Thea turns a confused gaze on Roy.

"I thought you said this place belonged to the Arrow?"

"It does," is all Roy says.

"But …"

They all just look at her until realization sinks in.

"Oliver is the Arrow!" Thea gasps in surprise.

"Was," Felicity corrects her. "He was the Arrow. He's dead now."

The news is delivered quick and fast, like the last time. But it doesn't make it any easier to comprehend.

"No," Thea shakes her head, the tears starting to flow. "He can't be."

"I wish it weren't true, but it is," Felicity tells her, her own tears wetting her cheeks.

"No, it's just lies. Just more lies! My father said …"

"Your father? You mean, Malcolm Merlyn? He's the father of all lies, Thea," Diggle scoffs. "You can't trust or believe anything that man says."

"No, my father has only told me the truth. Oliver is the one who's been lying this whole time if he really is who you're claiming he is."

Roy takes Thea's hand and leads her to a seat.

"Thea, you should listen to them. They're telling you the truth," he assures her. "Just hear them out, okay?"

Thea sits and stares into the face of Felicity, ready to dispute anything the other woman has to say. But the look of utter desperation and despair stops her cold. She's never seen Felicity anything short of happily and stupidly in love with her brother. This devastation …

"Oh my God. He really is gone, isn't he?"

Thea reaches out and grabs Felicity's hand, desperate to connect with her.

"Felicity?"

Felicity just nods, shutting her eyes against the tears still flowing.

Diggle briefly explains to Thea about Sara's death and the consequences on Starling City from the League of Assassins, hoping the simple explanation would be enough for her. No such luck.

"So, this nutjob al Ghul guy threatens to kill people if Oliver didn't find out who killed Sara? So Oliver volunteered to face this guy in battle instead? And it turns out that my father is responsible for Sara's death?" Thea questions. "It doesn't make any sense. None of it makes sense!"

"There's a bit more to it, but in essence, that's what happened," Roy tells her, glancing at Felicity and Diggle to make sure he hasn't said too much.

Thea notices the gesture. Rage and suspicion fills her. They're hiding something and she's sick and tired of all the secrecy surrounding her.

"What are you three keeping from me?" she asks, staring at them all. "Why do you all insist on telling me these lies? I think I deserve the truth for once in my life. God knows I never got the truth from my mother or my brother. My father is the only one who tells me anything and you're making him out to be some ."

"Your father?" Felicity says in disbelief. "Your father lies about everything, Thea!"

"And why should I trust anything you say?" Thea yells back at her. "Any of you? I'm looking around at the evidence of my brother being the king of all liars and you expect me to trust you?"

"I expect you to try to stop being the self centered, spoiled, entitled brat that you are and give your brother the benefit of the doubt," Felicity screams. "Seeing as how he did everything, including giving up his life, for you!"

Diggle reaches out to Felicity and tries to pull her back from out of Thea's face. But the woman has reached her breaking point in more ways than one. This break was a long time coming and Thea is about to feel the brunt of her rage and grief.

"Let's all just calm down," Diggle says to the woman, nodding for Roy to watch Thea.

"No, John. Miss Thea wants the truth. I say we give it to her."

She wriggles out of his grip and starts to pace manically across the floor, leveling a cold glare on Thea.

"Do you even know what Oliver has done for you? What he's lost for you? The answer to both questions is 'everything'. He lost his company because he was more concerned with rescuing you when Slade kidnapped you. He lost his money because you were too stubborn to sign a stupid piece of paper when he asked. And he ultimately gave up his life to protect you. He didn't even think twice about it, Thea, because he loves you more than anything."

"If he loved me so much, then he wouldn't have lied," Thea throws back at her, angry tears streaming down her face.

Felicity doesn't know whether to hit her or shake her. Her fist tightens at her side, a gesture very similar to one she's seen a distressed Oliver make. All out of patience, and options, Felicity realizes there's only one thing left to do.

"If the truth is what you want, then the truth is what you'll get." Felicity hits a few buttons on the nearest computer and turns the monitor to make sure Thea can see.

"What is this?" a visibly shaking Thea asks as she watches herself on video doing things she doesn't remember.

"This is your precious truth. It's everything, Thea. What you've been begging to know."

"Stop it!" Thea cries. "I don't want to see this!"

"This is what your brother died for," Felicity yells. "This is what your brother was protecting you from. This is what your father did to you! Are you happy now that you know? Does it make you feel better? Or can you finally understand why your brother gave up everything he had for you. And all you can do is call him a liar when really he was the best kind of person to be. That man is gone now. Because of you!"

Felicity winds down her tirade and bends over at the waist, breathing hard. Before anyone knows what's happening, she falls to her knees, a sharp gasp of pain the only clue something is wrong.

"Felicity?" Diggle kneels next to her to see what's happening. "Talk to me."

"Hurts," she groans, panting for air through the sharp stabs of pain.

He tries to roll her onto her back and help her stretch out, but it only makes her scream louder. Instead, he lifts her into his arms and carries her towards the door.

"Call the hospital, let them know we're on the way," he yells over his shoulder to Roy.

He's not sure what's going on, but Diggle can't help the feeling that he's failed Felicity. He can only pray that she will be all right.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your continued support! Comments welcome and appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>'<em>I love you.'<em>

_When the words come, her heart rejoices and breaks all at once. He's about to walk out the door and it could possibly be for the last time. She can't let it end that way._

'_Oliver,' she calls out to him, tears breaking her voice._

_When he stops and turns to look at her, she runs to him. He reaches out and grabs her into his arms._

'_I don't want to leave you,' he whispers in her ear. 'Not now that I finally have you.'_

'_Please, Oliver,' she begs, unsure of what she's begging for. _

_But he seems to understand what she needs. What they both need. They stumble to the bed she bought for the lair and fall there in a desperate tangle._

_She pretends to sleep when he finally leaves her, sated and thoroughly loved. The words 'I love you, too' echo in her head and as the door closes behind him, she can only wish she had said them aloud._

* * *

><p>Felicity wakens slowly and blinks heavy eyes to clear her blurry vision. Sterile white walls. Disinfectant in the air. Regular annoying beeps monitoring something she assumes is important. Hospital. She's in the hospital, she realizes.<p>

"Diggle?" she calls out weakly, her voice filled with terror and confusion.

"Hey, I'm right here," he says, coming from where he's sitting across the room to stand by her bed. "You're okay. You're just in the hospital."

"What happened? Why am I here?"

Diggle just bends over and kisses her on the forehead.

"You're going to be fine," he promises. "Let me go get your doctor and he can explain everything to you."

Felicity closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, doing a self evaluation on her body. Everything seems intact. No more pain. She remembers now getting really upset earlier and collapsing after feeling pain in her stomach. Appendix, maybe? She's not sure what else could have caused her problem.

"Miss Smoak," a cheerful doctor calls to her when he enters the room. "I'm Dr. Wolf."

"What happened to me, Doctor?"

The doctor flips through her chart and takes a moment to read the notes left by her nurses. His brief review of her file seems to take forever and only makes her more nervous.

"Everything appears to be in order, Miss Smoak. You just got a little stressed and over worked, causing a bit of a spike with your blood pressure. The baby didn't like that very much. I'm going to want to keep an eye … "

Baby? Did he say baby?

"Hold on. Back up a minute," a panicked Felicity manages to choke out. "You said baby. What did you mean by that? What baby? I'm not pregnant. You must have the wrong patient. I just had indigestion or appendicitis, right? There's no baby. There can't be a baby."

The doctor wait for her babbling tirade to wind down, smiling amusingly at her as the reality of her situation starts to set in. She thinks about how she's been feeling the past few weeks and this certainly explains a lot.

"I'm pregnant?" she asks in a near whisper. "But ... how?"

"The usual way, I assume," the doctor chuckles. "I take it this baby was unplanned."

Felicity, still in a daze, just nods.

"And I assume you've had no prenatal care up to this point."

That snaps her out of her stupor. To say she's been negligent of her health is a grand understatement. Nothing has mattered except the search for Oliver. But now, something has to take precedence. _Someone_ has to come first now.

"Oh no," she gasps. "Is this my fault? I've barely been taking care of myself, let alone a baby! Did I hurt the baby?"

Instinctively, her hand covers her stomach as if the protect the child within from further damage.

"You and your baby are fine, Miss Smoak," the doctor assures her.

But Felicity barely hears his promises and other instructions. All she can think is how she's failed as a mother already. She's failed her baby and she's also failed Oliver.

A baby. Her baby. Oliver's baby. She really has no other thoughts other than that. She knows she should be worried about things. She should be making plans. Or even jumping for joy at the idea of the small part of Oliver she'll now always have with her. But she's so shocked right now that she can barely get past the basic fact. She's having a baby.

"So I guess congratulations are in order." A smiling Diggle steps back into the hospital room when the doctor leaves.

"I still don't know how this happened ... I mean, aside from the normal way," Felicity adds quickly when she sees the smirk on Diggle's face. "Diggle, I don't know what to think or feel or do."

Diggle's heart breaks a little at the lost and terrified look in her eyes. This should be the happiest moment in her life, but instead, it's tainted by the past few months.

"Right now, you don't have to worry anything. Take care of yourself. Take care of that baby and let us handle the rest."

"Us?" she wonders aloud.

He smiles, then stands and goes to the door. He motions for the others to come inside. Lyla enters, holding Baby Sara in her arms, followed by Roy dragging a contrite looking Thea behind her. The motley group crowding in her room makes her smile a little. This is her family. Her baby's family now.

"Felicity, we're all here for you," Lyla promises her.

"All of us," Thea adds, holding out a teddy bear she's bought in the gift shop. "I'm so sorry, Felicity."

"I'm sorry too," Felicity apologizes. "I took my pain and grief out on you."

"You were right. I am spoiled and ungrateful," Thea admits. "There's so much more going on. Things that are way bigger than me. Like this baby."

"This baby is all any of us have left of Oliver," Roy says.

"This baby is the future. And I want to be the kind of person my brother was and make Starling City a safe place for my little niece or nephew."

"Thea, I'm not sure you …."

"Relax, Felicity," Thea says with an easy smile. "I'm not saying I'm going to take up Ollie's bow and hood and fight sleazy criminals and lowlifes. That life isn't for me. Especially not after what I did …. what I _saw_ myself do … to Sara. I don't think I could touch a bow again."

The whole room falls silent, remembering their slain comrade. Remembering that Thea is just as much a victim.

"I'm never going to get over it," Thea continues. "But I can find a purpose to my life. I've been talking to Lyla. She's going to help me."

"A.R.G.U.S?" Felicity asks, looking to Lyla.

Lyla nods.

"She's young and smart. And she's a fast learner," Lyla explains. "It's amazing what Merlyn was able to teach her the short time she was with him."

"Are you sure?" Felicity asks Thea, giving her a chance to back down. "That's a huge commitment."

"For the first time in my life, I am." Thea takes Felicity's hand and smiles at her. "I'm doing this for my brother and for his child."

"For Oliver," Diggle says, adding his hand on top of Thea's and Felicity's.

"For Oliver," the rest of the group chimes in, also adding their hands.

Felicity has to struggle to hold back her tears as she says, "I guess Team Arrow is back in business."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and commenting!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm SO excited for all the interest and feedback. I really appreciate your time and attention in this way, so thanks! There's a small time jump here. Sorry if the story seems to be moving kind of fast. I wanted something as uncomplicated as possible to get me through this winter hiatus. At the same time, I'm DYING for Oliver's return, same as you all. That seems to be taking forever. Just be patient. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Felicity rises from her desk at Palmer Technologies and stretches her back. Ray has pretty much demanded a much lighter and shorter work schedule for her for the past three months since finding out about her pregnancy. But with the constant changes in her body, she's never really comfortable with her new shape. She just can't sit in her chair for hours on end the way she used to, even as nice as the chair is. Ray ordered her the top of the line in comfort. He's really been taking good care of her.<p>

Thankfully, he's calmed way down on the 'hitting on her' aspect of their relationship. Once they had the chance for a good talk, he realized she was grieving a loss and not in the position for a new romance. They're nothing more than friendly colleagues now. In fact, he's actually had his eye on Thea lately. And if she can judge by the number of random visits Thea has made to her office at Palmer Technologies in the past few months, Thea might be feeling the same about Ray.

"Speak of the devil," she smiles as Thea enters her office. "Actually, it's probably more like 'think' of the devil since it's just me in here by myself and I was _thinking_ about you rather than _speaking_ of you."

Thea tilts her head and gives her one of smirks Oliver was famous for and Felicity realizes her brain ran away from her mouth again.

"Not that you're the devil," Felicity quickly adds. "It's just a saying and …. I'm going to stop talking now."

"You ready to go to your appointment?" Thea laughs.

"In a minute. I just have to grab my bag and say good-bye to Ray."

On cue, the younger woman perks up and starts to primp.

"Ray's here? I didn't see him when I came in," Thea says innocently.

Felicity shakes her head and laughs. Those two have been flirting around each other for weeks now. Maybe one day one of them will make the first move. Felicity isn't going to interfere. The chase is part of the fun. Thinking back, she realizes she wasted a lot of time pining after Oliver and not doing anything about it. But at the same time, it was fun getting to know him on a different level. They knew practically everything about each other by their first official 'date'. It'll be good for Ray and Thea to have to work hard for each other.

The doctor's appointment was a routine checkup for the baby. The only thing unusual was the number of ultrasound photos Felicity requested.

"We have a big family," is all Felicity says by way of explanation.

Thea is cooing over her copy of the sonogram as they're walking into the lair.

"He's adorable," she gushes.

"Or she," Felicity adds. For some reason, she's been reluctant to discover the sex. Fortunately, the baby has been shy and has kept its sex a secret. The last thing Felicity wants is for someone to see the sonogram and spill the beans about whether she's having a boy or a girl.

"Don't you want to know?" Thea wonders. "It would be so much easier to buy clothes and start to decorate."

"Not yet," Felicity shuts her down. She's not quite ready to take that step without Oliver. Oliver has been gone for five months. She's accepted that. But there are still times when her heart still wants to hold on to hope. She doesn't think she'll ever have full closure until she can see his body and put him to rest. And right now, decorating a nursery for Oliver's child without Oliver is the last thing she wants to think about.

The full team is there in the lair today, including Lyla. Lyla and Thea spend most their time on A.R.G.U.S business, but make time to assist the team when they can.

"Baby pics for all," Felicity calls to them as she starts handing out the ultrasound images. She doesn't notice how quiet and reserved everyone is until she gets to Lyla. "What's going on guys? Why so serious?"

Lyla and Diggle hold a brief, intense silent conversation with their eyes before Diggle finally sighs and walks next to Felicity.

"Felicity, Lyla has something she needs to tell you," he says to her.

Felicity closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to steady herself. This doesn't seem like this will be a 'good news' kind of thing.

"I've already lived through the worst, so how bad can this be?" Felicity tries to joke. "Just tell me. The suspense is killing me."

Her hand is on her stomach, the rubbing motion seeming to calm and center her.

"We think we found Oliver," Lyla says quickly. Like ripping a bandage off.

"What?" Felicity gasps, as if physically struck. She wasn't expecting that. "His ... body?"

Lyla and Diggle exchange glances again.

"A man matching Oliver's description is reportedly being treated in a small clinic in Aspen," Diggle explains.

"Aspen, Colorado? Here in the States? He's here? Oliver is here?"

"Calm down, Sweetie," Diggle whispers to her, leading her to a seat and helping her into it. He holds out his hand and takes the bottle of water Roy has for her. "Take a sip of water."

"I don't want any water!" She turns to Lyla. "What do you have? Where did these reports come from?"

Lyla leans over and hits a few keys on the computer to pull all the information on the screen. They all step back and gives Felicity the space to review all the data.

She's there in front of the computer for nearly two hours, reading and re-reading every word on the screen. She finally sits back and looks up, tears in her eyes.

"I have to go to him."

Lyla just nods and looks at Thea.

"Did her doctor okay a flight?"

"Nothing international, but this will be fine," Thea says, flinching at the angry glare Felicity shoots her way.

"Thea, you knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"We wanted to be sure," Diggle explains. "But as soon as we had enough proof, we came to you with it."

"Oh my God," Felicity cries. "Could he really be alive?"

She wants to believe. She doesn't want to set herself up for a major disappointment, but she can't help but hope for the best.

* * *

><p>The trip to Aspen is quick and fairly painless. They have the use of one of Ray's private jets. They haven't filled him in on what exactly is going on, but he can tell that whatever it is, it's important. He makes sure they know they can use the jet for as long as they need it. Depending on what kind of condition they find Oliver, the jet may well end up being a life saver.<p>

With Thea along, they manage to breeze through the administrative red tape at the clinic. She's Oliver's sister and next of kin. They give her information and access without a problem. Felicity would not have let legal roadblocks stop her, though. She would have just pretended to be Oliver's wife if necessary. Anything to get in to see him. She just wants to see him.

They all walk into the room. The silence is deafening. A dim light illuminates a still body laying in a bed. Felicity takes a deep breath and steps forward. Immediately that very breath leaves her.

"It's him," she lets out a small cry. "It's really him."

He's shirtless with just a sheet pulled up to his waist. She's seen that chest more times she can count. She knows every scar, every mark, every wound, and every injury. They're all there. Even the one from when he got shot by the Count when the Count had kidnapped her. It's such a distinctive scar that it can't be missed. They used to joke about how Diggle stitched up the wound in the shape of an _F_. _F_, for Felicity, Diggle had teased. Now the F can stand for fighter. Because he fought death, and won.

She sits next to him and takes his hand, holding it between her own and kissing it gently. Then she cries. Thea goes on the other side of the bed and does the same. They've finally found him. Now, they just need to figure out what happened to him. And pray that whatever he went through, he's still the same Oliver Queen when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and responding!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"I have no idea how this man is alive."<p>

Lyla and Diggle look at each other, then back to the doctor. They left Felicity and Thea in the hospital room with Oliver and brought doctor out for some much needed answers. But so far, they aren't getting any.

"What can you tell us?" Diggle asks him, still trying to get over the fact that the friend he thought dead is very much alive. "When did he get here? How did he get here?"

"It was about four months ago. One of our employees nearly ran over him on her way into work one day. He was half buried in the snow. We brought him in and started working on him," the doctor explains. "He was a mess, quite frankly. We didn't think he'd survive, but he did.

"It was a challenge. Every injury that healed seemed to reveal yet another wound. One of his legs was broken. The internal injuries were extensive from what appears to be impalement. It was like he was run straight through with God only knows what."

The doctor pauses to shake his head and mop his damp forehead with a handkerchief.

"Whatever it was just barely missed his heart. I mean _barely_. Like I said, it's a miracle he survived. My guess is that someone attempted to fix him up before dumping him. He had an unknown drug in his system."

Another look passes between Diggle and Lyla. He silently communicates to her that they need a sample of Oliver's blood so they can test for the drug themselves. With a slight nod, she slips away to handle that particular acquisition quietly. No need in raising any flags with the clinic. Lyla is good. They won't even notice the sample missing.

"We haven't been able to identify the drug," the doctor continues, not even noticing the byplay. "But we have isolated and identified a few of the components. They appear to have healing properties, so we assume the drug was given to him in an attempt of save his life. And it's possible that it very well did just that."

"What's his condition now?"

"Most of the injuries have healed. Right now, the patient is sedated. Whenever he approaches consciousness, he gets too agitated for his body to finish healing properly. We're hoping now with family here, we can bring him around and you all can keep him calm and reassured. I can't imagine what he's been through. He must be terrified."

"Is he stable enough to move? We'd like to take him home as soon as he's ready."

"Let's see what happens when he wakes up," the doctor says cautiously. "His behavior has been unpredictable. It may be simply a matter of needing familiar faces."

'_We'll see'_ might not be good enough for Felicity, Diggle realizes. He has a feeling she's going to want to take Oliver back sooner rather than later.

The doctor excuses himself to go check on other patients and Diggle heads back into the room.

"What did the doctor say?" Felicity asks as soon as he walks in.

She looks exhausted, Diggle notices. Once again, he's failing at his job of taking better care of her.

"I'll tell you …. on one condition," he bargains. "Let's get you up and moving for a bit. Maybe go get something to eat. You were on that plane for hours and have been sitting here just as long. It's not good for the baby."

"Go on," Thea urges her. "I'll be here and keep an eye on him. I promise. I won't let anything happen to him."

Felicity gazes longingly at the bed before rubbing the bump of her stomach. She promised herself months ago the baby would always come first. She needs to honor that.

"Okay," she nods, rising from her seat. "Let's go."

She follows him out and down the hall to the small cafeteria the clinic offers. She's glad for something on site because she wouldn't have wanted to leave.

On the way to the cafeteria, Diggle repeats what the doctor told him. He tries to minimize the extent of the injuries Oliver suffered, but he can tell each time she flinches that she is imagining the worst anyway. He winds down and gives her a minute to absorb all he said.

"How are you really doing?" Diggle asks her, interrupting her silent thoughts. "You're … quiet. That doesn't happen often. It's unnerving."

His teasing smile makes her smile a little.

"I'm okay, I guess," she sighs. "How can I not be? Oliver is alive. How can anything be wrong?"

"You're still worried," he notes, making sure something green ends up on her plate. He then swaps out her soda for decaf tea.

"I just don't know how to process this. I need him to wake up and look at me. I need to see what's going on inside his head. I need to see that he still knows me." _And still loves me_, she adds silently.

"But mostly, I want to take him home," she finishes.

"I figured you would," Diggle nods. "The doctor is being cautious. Oliver is mostly healed, physically. But this mental state is unpredictable. He was … given something. The doctor isn't sure what. Lyla got a sample of Oliver's blood and is having it analyzed now at the local A.R.G.U.S field office."

"I'd like a sample, too."

"She thought you might. She shipped a sample back to the lair since Roy is there watching over things. He can put the sample on the analyzer and you can log in remotely to see the results yourself."

They go back and forth on the issue of immediately taking Oliver home and end up compromising. Diggle promises to begin preparations to move Oliver back to Starling City …. tomorrow. Only after Felicity has had a chance to rest in a real bed. On that issue she compromises by agreeing to rest …. but in a portable bed that gets moved into Oliver's room.

Both sides are satisfied, but neither side is completely happy. They won't be happy until they get Oliver back.

* * *

><p>It's very early in the morning when Oliver starts to wake from his last dose of the sedatives. Right way, he can tell something is different. He turns his head and through the darkness can see a small body tucked into the bed across the room. Did they give him a roommate?<p>

She turns slightly and the moonlight hits her face just so. She looks like an angel. His angel. The one he's been dreaming about since he first woke up in this place. This must be a dream too. But it feels so real. His eyes trace every inch of her face. The strange ache that has been in his chest since he woke up starts to go away and his breathing settles. She brings a sense of peace and calm. And for the first time, he feels human.

His line of sight is suddenly blocked by a person moving towards the other bed and reaching for his angel. Oliver feels a growl in his throat and stumbles out of the bed.

"No!"

He does his best to protect her, throwing his body towards the unknown entity, but only ends up falling on his face.

"No," he says again, this time in more of a whimper. He hears more feet scramble into the room and start to reach for him. He scoots back into a corner for protection.

"Stop!"

Her voice. His angel's voice.

"Leave him alone," she demands.

When he looks up, she's kneeling in front of him, standing guard between him and the crowd trying to get to him.

"Oliver. Are you okay?"

His eyes close in ecstasy when she cups his cheek in her hand. Her voice soothes him. Her scent fills his lungs and warms him from the inside. And suddenly an image of this woman, naked in his arms and smiling at him, snaps into focus in his mind. This is no dream. He knows this angel.

"Felicity?" he manages to say, the name popping into his head with sudden clarity.

"That's right," she says, tears streaming down her face. "It's me. I'm here. And you're okay now."

He reaches out for her and pulls her into his lap.

"Felicity," he whispers again. It comes out like a benediction to a prayer.

She scoots and wiggles until she can look into his eyes.

"Let's get you back into the bed," she suggests.

"Give me your hand, Felicity," a deep voice calls out, making Oliver grab on to her tighter. They both look up into Diggle's worried face trying not to show how panicked he is. It is then Felicity realizes the audience they have. Everyone must have run in when Oliver attacked the nurse who had come in to check on them.

Diggle reaches down and helps Felicity up. She still has her back to Oliver when she smooths her hand over her bump.

"You good?" Diggle asks.

"We're fine," she whispers to him, giving the baby a quick, reassuring pat.

"You'll stay?" Oliver asks, once the orderlies have him settled back in bed.

Felicity turns, managing to stay hidden behind Diggle since the man has moved in front of her. She scowls at his back in this blatant show of over protection. Diggle slides the chair closer to Oliver's bed and helps her down into it, dropping a blanket into her lap. Oliver immediately reaches for her hand.

"Welcome back, Buddy," Diggle says, once both his charges are settled.

"Diggle," Oliver smiles, letting out a relieved breath. The names and faces were coming back to him quicker now.

"Ollie?"

He turns his head at the small voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Speedy." His smile for her is even bigger. "You're all here."

"Roy stayed back in Starling to keep an eye on the city," Thea explains. "But we had to come get you. To bring you home."

Thea wipes away the tears that managed to break free despite her attempts to keep hold them back.

"Home," he sighs, letting out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "That sounds good."

It's sounds better than good. It's perfect. Home is exactly where he wants to be.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>When Oliver wakes, he's in a place he doesn't recognize … again. But this time, he knows it's not a hospital. He tries to get up, but finds he's too tired. So instead, he just looks around the room. Right away he can tell that it's Felicity's room. It just looks like her. And smells like her. And feels like her. He must be at her place.<p>

"Felicity?" he calls out. The face that peeks into the room isn't what he expects. "Roy?"

"Welcome back!" Roy greets him cheerfully.

"How long?" Oliver asks. He's been in and out of consciousness since he got to the clinic. He has no idea how he got there or how long he had been there when his friends found him. It could have been days. Weeks, even.

He looks out the window and sees blue skies, bright sun, and green trees.

"Is it spring?"

"Yeah," Roy nods. "It's April."

Months? He's been gone for months?

"I've been gone five months?" How has he missed five months of his life? What happened to him. "How is that possible?"

Roy's face shows worry over Oliver getting agitated again. He remembers the others saying how the doctors kept Oliver sedated to avoid this very issue.

"You know what? Don't worry about any of that right now," Roy says, trying to calm him down. He gazes behind him hopelessly, wishing Felicity were there. Even Diggle or Thea would be more equipped to handle an upset Oliver.

"Where's Felicity?"

Roy groans inwardly at the one question he doesn't want to answer.

"She'll be back soon. She had an, uh … appointment," he manages to get out. But he's not convincing and he can see Oliver is suspicious.

"What kind of appointment?"

Oliver's piercing gaze has Roy looking down at his feet, as if the right answers would suddenly appear there. Or maybe hoping the floor would open up and suck him under, therefore eliminating the need to answer any questions.

"Did you hear that? That's my phone," Roy lies easily. "I … gotta go, you know … get it."

Roy rushes from the room and Oliver is more suspicious than ever. He's about to call out to Roy when he hears the front door open and people come inside the house. He tries getting out of bed again and this time, successfully makes it to his feet. As soon as the room stops spinning, he slowly makes his way towards the entrance of the bedroom.

"You should still be in the hospital," he hears a man's voice argue.

"I was never _in_ the hospital, Ray. I had an appointment. Big difference."

Palmer, Oliver thinks with a frown. He can't help but wonder what the man is doing here with Felicity.

"But your doctor considered admitting you."

Felicity shoots a glare at a guilty looking Thea. That information only could have come from the younger woman. She tends to tell Ray Palmer things she shouldn't. Sometimes this mating dance of theirs has undesirable consequences for Felicity.

"I assure you, I'm fine. It was just some cramping," Felicity says through gritted teeth. "The flight was harder on me than I realized. But, I just need to rest for awhile now. And could you keep your voice down? I don't want to disturb Oliver."

"I'm up."

They all turn in surprise and see Oliver leaning heavily against the frame of the bedroom door. He's slowly inching his way into the living area where they are.

"What's going on out here?" he asks, turning to look at Felicity. She's sitting on a couch that he thinks he has just enough strength to get to. He starts moving in that direction. "Are _you_ okay? What's this about a doctor?"

Everyone looks at each other, but nobody knows how to answer him.

"Uh, could you guys give Oliver and me …"

"Let's give them a minute," Thea suggests, leading Ray out to the patio where Roy is already hiding, still on his fake phone call.

"No arguments on the nurse," Ray says on his way out. "You need to take care of yourself and your ba-… Oliver."

The wide eyed look of panic on Felicity's face makes him change what he was really about to say. She obviously hadn't told him yet. He's not sure how they managed it, but they somehow got Oliver back to Starling City without him finding out about the baby.

Felicity sighs in relief as Thea finally pulls Ray out the door. Alone at last, she looks up at Oliver and pats the spot on the sofa next to her.

"Sit," she commands gently.

He eagerly complies, not only because he's physically exhausted, but also because it gives him a reason to finally be close to her. He sits close enough for her to be able to lean on him. She lays her head on his shoulder and sighs at the simple pleasure she never thought she'd have again. Just being close to him like this is more than she ever dreamed it would be.

"How are you doing?" she asks him, snuggling closer to him when he throws an arm over her shoulder.

"Confused," he frowns. "Roy says I've been gone for five months."

She smiles. This is her chance. Plus, he's sitting down. So chances are, he won't pass out.

"Five months, give or take," she says. "Maybe you should be the judge of that."

She takes his free hand and places it on her belly. She practically holds her breath, waiting to see if he understands what she's telling him.

He stiffens, then turns in the seat to face her, staring down in amazement at where his hand is.

"You … you're pregnant?"

She smiles, then simply takes his other hand and places it on the other side of her belly. Then she cups his face and tilts his head up until she's looking into his eyes.

"We, Oliver. We're pregnant."

He blinks. Then blinks again. And then … nothing.

"Oliver? Oliver!" She's nearly panicked. "Oh my God. He's stopped breathing!'

"I'm fine," he gasps when it looks like she's about to go running for the others. "I'm just …"

"Surprised?" she helps him out when he clearly has no words.

"Yeah," he nods, staring down at the bump. "When? I mean, how? Well, not how. I think I know how. Oh, and I guess I know when. I mean, it was only that once and …"

She giggles, placing a finger on his lips to stop his endless stream of nonsense.

"I'm usually the one who babbles," she grins.

"It's really mine? Ours?"

He sounds amazed. She's just relieved he's not upset. This wasn't exactly what they planned. To be honest, she doesn't think Oliver actually planned on coming back, which is something they're going to have to discuss later. But she's glad to know he doesn't seem completely against the idea of having a baby with her. That's a good start.

"Wait, you were at the doctor today." Worry fills his eyes. "And Palmer talked about a nurse to take care of you? Is it the baby? Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," she assures him, deciding to hold off on telling him about the cramping and spotting. That's just too much information for him to process at the moment. "Probably jet lag or something. The doctor wants me on bedrest for about a week."

"It was all the travelling to come find me," he tries to blame himself.

"Totally worth it. You being home is better for me than anything, Oliver. When you were gone …"

She tries without fail to hold back a shuddering sob, cursing her pregnancy hormones for making her such a victim to her changing emotions.

"I'm sorry," she says, wiping away her tears. "It was just so hard. I thought you were dead. I thought my baby would never meet its father."

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes. He kisses her on the forehead. On her lips. Then he rests his cheek on her belly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers to the child.

Steady tears stream down her face as she runs her fingers through his hair. Tears of relief and also joy. Yeah, this is good. Exactly what she needs. What they all need. Oliver is back and they're together again. She wants to shout it out to the world. But instead, she sits and holds onto to this man she loves so much, praying that nothing takes him from her again. Because next time, she wouldn't survive.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Forgive me. I meant to have this chapter posted yesterday. I actually meant to have the entire story posted before the show came back but things didn't work out that way. Nevertheless, here's the next installment of our tale. The rest should all be posted for sure by NEXT week's ep ... maybe. Fingers crossed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>They spend her week of bedrest together. He's been gone five months. There's a lot he needs to catch up on as far as the team is concerned. But they also spend the time getting to know more of the personal side of each other. Felicity tells him more about her long lost father and the daily battle with herself on whether or not she should track him down. And Oliver tells her all about his misspent youth, especially about the time he very nearly became a father. That surprised her. Not so much that he was a careless kid. But the depth of his sorrow over the loss of the child.<p>

"Did you love her?" she asks him.

"I barely knew her," he confesses. "I was with Laurel at the time and she was just some girl I met at a party one summer when Laurel was away. I barely remember her name. I saw her in Central City last year, and couldn't even remember her name until about a week after the meeting. The woman who carried my child, for however briefly. And I didn't remember her name."

He takes her hands, bringing them up to his lips and kisses them.

"Felicity, I swear, I have changed so much since then. It's you I love in a way I never loved Laurel or any other woman. I could never treat you the way I treated the women in my life in the past. I'm ashamed of that man. I just hope to be a better man for you and for this baby. I want to be here for him the way your father wasn't there for you. I want to make you and this baby so happy."

She smiles and kisses him.

"You already do, Oliver," she says, wrapping her arms around him.

He holds her tight, never wanting to let go of her again. He believes she's happy. He knows she loves him. But he can't help but hope that someday she'll give him the words.

He can understand her not trusting his words. He claimed to love Laurel so much for so many years, but his actions proved that not to be so true. The first time he told Felicity he loved her, he claimed it was all an act to fool Slade. And then when he tells her again, for real that time, he dies on her.

That his leaving hurt her that badly rips his heart in half. He can't blame her for not being able to trust his presence. Sometimes he feels as if this is all a dream. And his biggest fear is that when he finally wakes up, it all will be taken away from him.

* * *

><p>He's as excited as a kid on the first day of school the next day when he makes his big return to the lair. It seems so different, but at the same time, it's like nothing had changed. He walks over to his suit hanging in the display and touches it reverently. He's aching to pick up his bow.<p>

Over in the training area, he hears sounds of sparring and watches Diggle and Roy take on his baby sister. He's still in shock at how well she's taken the news of his secret identity. Even more shocked at her own abilities. Felicity explained how the time Thea spent away was spent with Malcolm Merlyn who trained her very well. But after what happened with Sara, Thea decided to join up with A.R.G.U.S, hoping to use her skills to make a difference. That's one change that's going to take some getting used to for him.

All in all, Oliver is proud of the work his team has done in his absence. He was nearly moved to tears when Felicity told him how the team wanted to go on in his honor. He's just not sure where he fits in anymore. He's not sure _if_ he fits in anymore.

"Uh oh," Felicity says from her computer. "Incoming."

She turns the monitor so he can see what she's seeing. Laurel has just entered the club and is on her way down to the lair.

"She hasn't been down here in months," Felicity groans, suddenly very conscious of how she looks. "I don't want her to see me looking like this."

"Looking like what?" Oliver asks curiously, giving her a quick once over. She looks good. She looks like Felicity. He can't figure what she means.

"I'm all … fat and lumpy! She always looks so great. And perfect."

"You're not fat or lumpy," he chuckles, biting his lip when she glares at him. "You're beautiful, Felicity. She's got nothing on you."

"I hate the way she looks at me," Felicity pouts. "Like I'm nothing. Like she can crook her finger and you'd go running back to her."

"Never," he promises her with a smile. He kneels in front of her seat so he can look her in the eyes. "Never again. You're it for me. I came back from the dead for you. I love you, Felicity. For the first time in my life, I know what that means. I'm not letting you get away."

She bursts into tears. He's puzzled.

"Happy or sad?" he asks warily.

"Happy. Very happy." She throws her arms around his neck before whispering, "I love you too."

His smile is as big as his heart feels.

"Finally. The words," he says, kissing her breathless.

"Oliver?" Laurel calls from the stairs, staring at them in shock.

They groan at the interruption. He gives Felicity one more kiss before saying, "I'll get rid of her."

He stands up and moves across the room, intercepting Laurel before she gets all the way down the stairs.

"Let's go into the club," he suggests, escorting her out the lair.

They get settled in a private booth where he ends up trapped sitting next to her instead of across from her. He should have chosen a table.

"I still can't believe you're alive and back home," she says shaking her head and staring at him. "You look good. It's good to have you home."

"Felicity and my team never gave up on me," he explains. "I wouldn't be here if they hadn't found me."

"I tried to join your _team_," she scowls. "Your little girlfriend had taken over and made it clear my services weren't welcome. But now that you're back …"

"I'm sure Felicity had her reasons," Oliver interrupts her, holding up his hand to stop her. "And if you're going to insult my friends and my team, then this conversation is over."

"Ollie, when we heard you were dead, it was devastating," she starts. "I had lost you again. And it made me realize how we let the small things tear us apart. You and me, Ollie… we could be a team. We could go after Malcolm Merlyn together. The others don't understand what that man has taken from us. He took Sara. He took your life. He needs to pay. Your team isn't willing, but I know we are."

"Going after Merlyn won't do anyone any good, Laurel. I can't live my life for vengeance anymore. I have something, someone, to live for now."

He looks in the direction of the lair entrance and smiles lovingly.

"You're talking about Felicity? Are you saying you love her?" Laurel asks in disbelief.

She laughs, but there's no real amusement.

"Ollie, I've put up with a lot being with you. The drunken carousing. The lying. The constant cheating. Even that girl you got pregnant."

"You knew about her?" That shocks him. He was sure no one but his mother knew about her.

"Of course I did," she scoffs. "I knew about them all. Except for Sara. That one got past me. I don't know, maybe I just never thought either of you would stoop that low."

"Laurel," he sighs. "I'm so sorry. I've hurt you so badly."

"Yes, Oliver. You did. Do you really want to put a sweet girl like Felicity through all of that? At least with me, we'd both know what to expect from the other. Being with you is only going to lead to pain and heartache for her."

Oliver shakes his head.

"I know I hurt you. I've also hurt myself trying to force myself to be the right man for you. But I'm not the right man for you. We are not right for each other, we never have been."

"You're wrong," she insists. "You love me, Ollie. You always have."

"I love Felicity."

Something in her breaks. Because looking in his eyes and hearing his voice, she realizes he's never been more honest. He truly does love Felicity. In a way he never loved her.

"And you don't need me," she finishes for him. "Not in your bed and not on your team."

"I don't need vengeance on my team," he corrects her. "Not anymore. But you love the law, Laurel. Channel your need for vengeance to the justice system. Use the law and take down criminals the right way. My team and I will continue to help on that end. I hear the team and your father's team of cops have developed a rather symbiotic partnership in my absence. We're all working for the good of the city."

"What if that isn't enough? What do I have to do to prove myself in your eyes? Please, Ollie? I need this so badly. And only you can help me get the justice Sara deserves."

She reminds him too much of Helena. It saddens him, but it's also a warning. He can't change what she's becoming if she doesn't want to change. If he tries, a lot of people are going to end up getting hurt. They were finally able to capture and stop Helena, but only after she left behind pile of bodies in her wake. He's afraid if Laurel continues on this path, the same thing will happen with her.

"Vengeance isn't the answer."

She just nods, seeming to accept what he's saying. But Oliver can tell she doesn't agree. And that terrifies him. She desperate. And desperate people do stupid things.

"Keep an eye on her," he orders Roy after she leaves. "Just to be on the safe side. Make sure she doesn't do anything to get herself killed."

Or, God forbid, that she doesn't kill anyone else.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A little Olicity fluff. I think they deserved it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>The worst part of things getting back to normal is on display right that second for Felicity. She stares across the room in lust as Oliver takes off his shirt to reveal sweat glistened muscles. She bites her lip. And lets out a moan that has Lyla chuckling.<p>

"You alright over there?" she asks Felicity, her amusement obvious.

"It should be illegal for a man to look that good half naked," Felicity mutters, her cheeks flushing to a scarlet red when she realizes she said it out loud. "Sorry. These pregnancy hormones got me all … worked up."

"Yeah, that'll happen," Lyla laughs. "But don't blame it all on hormones. Our guys aren't too shabby."

The women watch their "guys" in a sparring match that leaves them all breathless. Lyla lets out a little groan of her own when Diggle's shirt join Oliver's on the floor.

"See? Not just your hormones. Wow," Lyla gasps before calling out, "Looking good, Johnny Baby!"

Felicity just smiles. It's good to see her friends happy, in love, and still passionate for each other. Even after a baby. It gives her hope that things will only get better for Oliver and her.

Not that things have been bad. There's just been an adjustment period. And she understands. They've both been through so much. First he was dead. Then he wasn't. Now he's back. And she's pregnant. It's a lot to take in. She loves him and she knows he loves her. But on days like today, days when he, God help her, runs that Salmon ladder like a boss, she needs more than just the words. She needs to …. let's just say it involves a lot of rubbing and licking. And no clothes. Except for the maybe the mask. He can keep on the mask.

"I can only imagine what you're thinking now," Lyla says, her laughter renewed. "Your face just got bright red."

"I'm thinking things will get pretty 'R' rated in here if have to watch him work out for one more second." Felicity picks up the nearest file folder and starts fanning her overheated skin.

"Get on out of here," Lyla tells her. "I'll make sure Johnny drops him off at home when they're done with their workout."

"You are a lifesaver!"

Felicity takes her advice and takes off. But not without one last glimpse of her warrior. She must admit she missed this. Maybe getting back to normal isn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p>By the time Oliver gets home, he's exhausted. But it's a good feeling. He loves being fully active again. It seemed like it took forever for him to get back into fighting shape. It nearly killed him every time Roy and Diggle went out on a mission without him. But in his condition, he would have only been a liability.<p>

Now he's back to how he used to be, maybe even better. He suspects it has something to do with the mysterious drug he was given when he was "dead." Based on the analysis Felicity did, the drug was very similar to Mirakuru. A watered down version of Mirakuru. It offered slightly accelerated healing and a slight enhancing of strength and speed, but none of the psychotic side effects. Someone obviously perfected the formula. Perhaps one day they'll find out who. Right now, Oliver is just grateful to be alive. He has a bad feeling that if he digs too much into the how and why, he'll be opening a can of worms he's not ready to deal with.

Felicity is already home when he gets there. He notices that she's gotten into her comfortable clothes and has started dinner. He smiles as she stands to the stove, stirring the pasta. She really is adorable in his flannel pajama pants and one of her tank tops that doesn't quite cover her belly all the way. The pants are way too long and pool around her feet. Her bare feet. He's suddenly seeing her as way more than adorable.

"Would it be sexist of me to admit how turned on I am seeing you like this?" he says, walking up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. He bends to press a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Like what? Barefoot and pregnant and in the kitchen cooking a meal for my man? Yes. It's incredibly sexist," she giggles, turning off the pot and then turning around in his arms. "Maybe it's even more sexist of me, or maybe it's just my hormones, but I'm pretty turned on seeing _you_ all turned on."

She pushes him back a step and gives him a blatant once over, stopping her gaze briefly at the evidence of his arousal. When she looks back up into his eyes, he can see she's not kidding about being as turned on as he is.

"You know," he starts slowly, slipping one of her tank straps off her shoulder. "The doctor did give me the all clear to resume my normal physical activities. I was thinking of suiting up and going out on patrol with Roy later. But maybe there's another … activity I can pursue tonight. Maybe something we can do together."

Her cheeks flush and she bites her lip, trying to hold back a moan as he starts to nibble on her now bare shoulder.

"I might can think of something," she manages to get out before the moan finally breaks free.

His control breaks. He grabs for her and kisses her in a way he's never kissed her before. When they came together all those months ago, it was a tender, comforting lovemaking. Today, there's only heat and desperation. A bit of wildness. He tries to pull her closer, but is stopped by her belly poking into him.

"Hmm … this is going to take some coordination and planning," he says with a genuine look of puzzlement on his face that makes her laugh.

She tips up on her toes and nips at his earlobe, taking time to whisper, "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

And figure it out they did.

* * *

><p>Oliver can only moan and swat at her hand later. He peeks an eye open and sees sun coming through the window. He made it to morning. The night before more than he expected. WAY more. His eager little lover was … insatiable. Literally. She just couldn't get enough of him. And he couldn't say no to her. Not that he wanted to. But now, he couldn't say yes if he tried.<p>

"Again?" her groans, his voice probably the only thing on his body still working. He scowls when he hears her giggle. "What's so funny?"

He lifts his head off the pillow and finds her now across the room, sliding into a sexy pair of heels that's making him reconsider his earlier claim. Perhaps one more time …

"Where are you off to?" he asks, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Work. I have a meeting with Ray in about an hour."

"Oh." So the sexy heels are for Ray? He doesn't bother to hide his displeasure.

She smiles at the little pout on his lips. She can't resist walking over and covering them in a quick, hard kiss.

"I'll be home by lunch," she promises him.

His hand reaches out for hers and he pulls her back, reluctant to let her go. This is hardly the first time she's left him for work, but for some reason this time, he wants to keep her close.

"Don't go," he says suddenly, still not sure what's prompting the sudden need to have her there. "We can just hang out today. Maybe start on the nursery."

"It's just a couple hours," she reminds him.

"How about I come with you?" Oliver counter offers, trying to keep his tone casual so she wouldn't realize how desperate as he is to keep her near.

She gives him that quirky little look she reserves for moments when he's telling her some far fetched story that she finds impossible to believe. It's so cute that he can't resist pressing a tiny kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Let's compromise," she finally says. "You can drop me off at work, but then I'll meet you at the lair when my meetings are over. I'll have Ray drop me off at Verdant. I'll tell him I'm meeting Thea there for some baby shopping so he won't get suspicious."

Oliver can't hold in a laugh.

"He's gotta be suspicious of you always being at a nightclub," he chuckles. "Not the typical place for a pregnant woman to hang out."

"Ha ha," she rolls her eyes. "I didn't realize you were such a comedian."

She pulls him out of bed and pushes him towards the bathroom.

"Go get dressed," she orders. "The sooner I get to my meetings, the sooner we'll be back together."

He watches her leave the room, not entirely happy about the day's plans, but resigned to accept them. He just wishes he knew why the dread in the pit of his stomach won't go away.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Feedback welcome and cherished!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Felicity practically sings to every employee of Palmer Technologies whens she walks in. She had a great night and she's not ashamed to let it show. She can tell they're finally getting used to seeing her happy again. It was such a dark, depressing time when Oliver was gone. But with him home, she's back to her old self.<p>

"Good morning, Alisa," she says to her admin on her way into her office. "Anything urgent for me?"

"Just a message from Mr. Palmer," Alisa tells her. "He wants to see you as soon as you get settled. He said he'll come to you."

"Thank you, Alisa. Can you call him and let him know I'll be ready for him in about 20 minutes?"

Felicity gives her one last smile before walking into her office to get settled for the day. She's just finished checking all her email and voicemails when Ray walks in with a big smile and a big bouquet of flowers.

"What's all this?" she asks suspiciously, but eagerly accepting the flowers.

"Just an 'I have something to tell you and I'm not sure if you're going to see it as good or bad news' gift," he says quickly. "I figured flowers makes everything better."

He gives her a boyish smile and shrug.

"Okay. Now I'm intrigued." She gives him a puzzled look, curious as to what his news could possibly be.

"As you know, I've been working on my A.T.O.M suit," he starts. "As it turns out, it's almost done. But it unfortunately can't be finished here. I need more than what Palmer Technologies can offer. I'm going to be leaving Starling City."

"Leaving?" she asks, trying to make sure she heard him right.

"I'm moving to Central City."

"Central City?" she again repeats him. "Why Central City?"

"Because of Star Labs. I now own it," he grins that boyish grin again. "The current director isn't happy, but he'll get over it. We'll figure something out."

"Ooh, I'm not sure. I know Dr. Wells and he doesn't strike me as the 'getting over it' type."

Plus, she's not sure how they're going to deal with Barry and his secret now that Ray Palmer is in charge. She expects she'll be hearing from Barry, Caitlin and Cisco soon about their new boss. But that's for them to deal with. She's only concerned with what's happening in Starling City.

"So, what does that mean for Palmer Technologies? What does that mean for everyone who works here?"

"I sold it," he tells her, wincing at the glare she shoots him. "I'm sorry. I know it was Oliver's family's company and this action will probably offend you personally. But, I had to move quickly. Walter Steele was able to take it off my hands. As you know, he used to be CEO."

"I'm aware," Felicity nods, trying to process all the news. She doesn't know what to think and is even more stunned at what Ray tells her next.

"Before I sold PT, I separated the Applied Sciences division into its own entity. I'm giving that to you. It can practically run itself with as little or as much input from you as you're able to give. I figured with the baby coming, you're going to need all the time, and money, you can get. Smoak Applied Sciences is already turning a very good profit."

"You named it after me?"

"It is your company," he points out. "Congratulations."

Still in shock, she barely notices when he gets up and leaves. She looks around the empty offices and swears to herself.

"There goes my ride."

She leaves everything and heads to the lair. She must tell Oliver this news right now. It has to be in person. He wouldn't believe this over the phone and she's curious to see his reaction. And what about Walter? She hasn't seen the man since Moira Queen's funeral. What are his plans for the company? There's just so much to consider.

Too late she realizes how distracted she is when she notices her cab going in the opposite direction of the address she gave.

"Hold on," she calls to the driver. "I wanted to go to Verdant, the night club. This is the wrong way."

"Actually, this is exactly where you need to be."

The driver pulls the car over and then pulls out a gun, pointing it at her. Felicity notices with much distress that the street is empty and quiet. There's no one to call out for help.

"Leave everything and get out," the driver orders, motioning her out the door with the gun.

"Please don't hurt me," she begs, hands up in the air to show her compliance. "You can have whatever is in my purse. I left it on the back seat."

"Get moving," the guy says, ignoring her pleas. She winces when he sticks the gun in her back.

"Please," she tries again. "I'm pregnant. Please don't hurt my baby."

His step falters briefly, but they keep moving. To where, she isn't sure. She can only hope and pray Oliver and the team can find her in time.

* * *

><p>Oliver barely misses a blow from Diggle. He's been distracted all morning and thought a workout session would help keep his mind off of Felicity. He was wrong. The only thing this workout has accomplished is getting him beat up by both Diggle and Roy.<p>

"What's up with you today, Oliver?" Roy asks.

"Felicity," Oliver sighs, looking to the clock for the time. "She said she'd meet me here after lunch. She's a little late."

"It's barely noon, Oliver," Diggle points out. "Something probably came up at work. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"She said Palmer would drop her off. Maybe he got too busy and she needs a ride. I should just go pick her up."

"Or how about you just call?" Diggle laughs. "Man have you got it bad!"

Oliver tries to laugh it off with the guys, but they don't understand. They can't feel what he feels. Something is wrong. And he has to get to her now.

Nevertheless, he tries Diggle's suggestion first. He calls Felicity's cell and frowns when it just rings and rings. He calls back a few more times before he realizes she's not going to answer. He decides to try her desk phone. Maybe her cell is someplace she can't hear it. But she doesn't answer her desk phone either. It flips over to her admin.

"This is the office of Felicity Smoak. How may I direct your call?" the admin's pleasant voice greets.

"Alisa, this is Oliver Queen. Is Ms. Smoak available? It's kind of urgent I speak with her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but Ms. Smoak left about an hour ago. She said she was leaving for the day."

"Thank you, Alisa," he says. "She's supposed to be meeting me. I'm sure I'll see her soon."

He hangs up with the lady, his panic starting to grow. He makes another call, hoping for the first time ever that he actually finds her with Ray Palmer.

"This is Ray Palmer," the voice answers.

"Palmer, this is Oliver Queen. Can you put Felicity on? For some reason, I can't reach her on her cell."

"Felicity isn't with me," Ray says, sounding genuinely confused. "I left her in her office an hour or so ago. She only works half days, so she's probably on her way home by now. Is there anything wrong?"

By now, he's sure there is something very wrong, but he doesn't say.

"Just trying to get in contact with her," Oliver says instead. "I'm sure I'll track her down."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Ray offers, concern lacing his voice.

Oliver thanks him and hangs up. He spends the next half hour making other calls to people who might have seen Felicity. He wants to cover all his bases before he goes completely crazy. In an act of total desperation, he even calls Laurel. No one has seen her.

He's about to see what Diggle and Roy have found out when his phone rings. He smiles with relief when he sees the caller ID.

"Felicity," he sighs in relief. "I've been looking …"

"No, Oliver. It's Ray."

The man's voice on the other end stops him cold.

"What are you doing with Felicity's phone?" he growls menacingly.

"I pinged it to see if I could track her. I found the phone in the back of an empty cab, but she isn't here. I think she's been taken."

Oliver closes his eyes to fight back tears.

"Where are you?" he manages to choke out even though it feels as if all his breath is gone.

"Corner of Fifth and Elm," Ray says, looking around the alley. "Real bad part of town. Who would do this? Who would take a pregnant woman?

Oliver wish he knew the answer to that himself. But he's going to find out. And when he does, he's going to make that person pay.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Help!" Felicity screams, for what seems like the thousandth time. She's tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room, but she refuses to give in to the hysteria and start to panic. The guys will rescue her. As soon as they realize she's gone, they'll look for her and find her. Oliver will always find her, of that she's certain.<p>

Two men walk into the room. For a second, she's hopeful. Then she realizes it's her abductors.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you," one of the kidnappers warns. It's the guy who pretended to be her cab driver. He was big with a body that leaned more towards flab than muscle. Even if she did remember some of the self defense moves Diggle had taught here, there's no way she'd be able to use them on this guy. Not without risk to the baby.

She turns to the other kidnapper. This one is smaller. But he won't come near her. He just stares at her in a way that unnerves her.

"Why are you guys doing this?" she asks, her voice raw from all the screaming.

"Nothing personal, Doll. Just doing a job," the beefy one says. The little one just keeps staring. She notices a line of sweat rolling off his forehead. He's nervous. She might can use that later.

"Are you okay?" the smaller one asks, nodding down to her stomach. "Do you need some water or something?"

"JD!"

"What? She's pregnant? We can't go knocking around a pregnant lady!"

"I'm fine, JD," Felicity says, giving the smaller man a gentle smile. "Thank you for asking. I'll be sure to let the Arrow know you were kind to me."

"A-a-arrow?" JD stammers, turning to his partner. "What's this about the Arrow? That guy's nuts! Cliff, you ain't said nothing about the Arrow!"

"The Arrow is a very good friend of mine," Felicity explains. "I'm sure he's on his way to rescue me as we speak. You and your friend, Cliff here should let me go and I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you."

Cliff stares long and hard at her, making her squirm in her seat.

"She's messing with us," he determines. "She don't know the Arrow."

"Are you willing to risk it, Cliff?" Felicity challenges.

There's a stare off between Felicity and Cliff. She's disappointed when he simply turns around and walks out the door, motioning his partner to follow him. She hears the door firmly lock in place after it shuts. She has to get out of there. Clearly these guys aren't in charge. She hates to meet their boss because they seem more afraid of him than the Arrow.

Her only hope is that Oliver realizes she's missing soon. Otherwise, he won't even know to come find her until later. And she has a feeling that 'later' might be too late.

* * *

><p>"Felicity has been taken!" Oliver yells when he gets off the phone with Ray. He goes over for his suit, not even stopping to think how long it's been since he had it on. All he knows is that he'll put an arrow into anyone who even thinks of coming between him and Felicity.<p>

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Diggle asks, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Diggle barely ducks out of the way of the punch Oliver throws. Diggle moves around and grabs his arms from behind to hold him still.

"Let me go, Diggle. I have to find her." Oliver struggles to get out of his grasp, but is unable to break the hold.

"Calm down, Oliver," Diggle tries to soothe. "You're going to get yourself and Felicity killed if you run out of here half cocked. Calm down and we can make a plan. I can tell you exactly where to find Felicity."

That gets through to him.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks. "How can you know exactly where she is?"

"A tracker," Diggle says, nodding over to where Roy is at the computer. "We all got them after you went missing. We didn't want to risk another one of us getting lost."

"A tracker? She has a tracker?" Oliver laughs a hysterical laugh, partly relieved by this stroke of good luck. "Where? What if they take it from her?"

"Unlikely," Roy chimes in. "The tracker is in that cartilage earring she wears. She always has that thing on. Now let's see if I can pick up the signal."

He types into the computer and an image appears on the screen. A few more commands has a map displayed with a flashing red dot.

"And there she is," Roy points. "A building on Seventh Street."

"Palmer said he found her phone at Fifth and Elm," Oliver tells them. "The kidnapper must have ditched the cab and walked her over to this building. Any cameras to hack into? I want to know what's going on in and around that building."

"I'll see what I can do," Roy says. He keeps typing, trying to recall all the lessons Felicity has given him. She said it was important for him to use his brain as well as his brawn. She was right. Because it's going to be his brain that helps rescue her, not just his arrows.

"Talk to me, Roy," Oliver says several minutes later. He's changed into his outfit and he's getting his bow and arrows ready. "Do we have video yet?"

"I can't hack this thing like Felicity," he says apologetically. "There are cameras, but I can't get in."

"I'm on it," Diggle says, pulling out his phone to call Lyla. She gets an A.R.G.U.S analyst to do the hacking and they'll shoot the feed over to the computers in the lair when it's done. Now all the guys can do is wait and pray.

* * *

><p>"We did what you asked." Cliff says to his employer. "We got the girl tied up like you wanted. Where's our money?"<p>

"What's the rush? Running scared?" the boss teases.

"In a word? Yes. She says she knows the Arrow. And she promises he's going to come get her. I want no trouble with the Arrow. A friend of mine had a run in with him once. That guy still can't walk down the street without looking over his shoulder. I don't want to mess with this girl if it's gonna get me on the Arrow's radar."

"Don't worry about the Arrow. This is all part of my plan. This girl is just bait. The Arrow is about to be where I want him."

"This girl is also pregnant. I ain't doing no pregnant chick. I'm not a baby killer," JD adds.

The boss stops pacing.

"Pregnant?"

That's news. A twist that wasn't anticipated. And one that will have to be dealt with.

"You'll get your money when the job is done," the boss says after a long silence. "I'm going to welcome our dear visitor. I need to see for myself if what you say is true."

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for the A.R.G.U.S agent to hack the video feed and send it to them. They're soon viewing it on the monitors in the lair.<p>

"There she is," Roy calls out when he spots Felicity first. "She's in a back room behind those stairs."

She's tied up and looks on the verge of tears. Oliver feels a blinding rage take over him and he's already mentally planning on how many arrows to put in the kidnappers.

"I'm going after her," Oliver says, taking the stairs two at a time.

"I'm coming with you." Diggle grabs his guns and a couple of ear pieces for communication with each other and Roy back at the lair. "Keep us posted on what's happening in there, Roy."

They make it halfway to the site where Felicity is being held when they get the game changing news.

"You are not going to believe this," Roy gasps, staring at the screen as Felicity's kidnapper approaches her.

* * *

><p>Felicity hears the door open again and gasps as the masked figure in black moves towards her.<p>

"Sara?" She stares for a moment until the momentary shock wears off and reality snaps into focus. Not Sara.

"Laurel! Thank goodness! Untie me and get me out of here before those guys come back."

"Don't worry about those guys," Laurel says, circling Felicity's chair and just staring at her. Like prey. Felicity gets a bad feeling.

"Laurel?" she asks warily. "What are you doing? How did you find me?"

"Find you?" she throws her head back and laughs. "You're here because this is where I want you to be."

"What? I don't . . ."

"Brilliant IT girl like you? Come on, Felicity. Don't disappoint me. I'm sure you can figure this out."

"_You_ had me kidnapped?" Felicity asks incredulously.

"Ding ding ding! Give the girl a prize."

"But … why?"

"You took Oliver from me," Laurel explains. "So I'm taking you from him. At least, that was the plan initially. I'd have you kidnapped. Then I'd "rescue" you and deliver you back to Oliver. Oliver would be so grateful to me and finally see me as an asset to the team. And he would realize that you, and his feelings for you, are a liability to him. It was the perfect plan. He'd run scared, push you away, and run right back into my arms. He'd beg me to join the team. I even come with my own costume, as you can see."

She twirls around so Felicity can get the full effect of the Black Canary outfit Sara used to wear.

"But you threw in a little surprise on me." Laurel looks down at Felicity's stomach. "I have to alter my plans just a bit. I didn't anticipate a baby."

"What difference does the baby make?" Felicity asks through her tears, terrified she already knows the answer.

"The difference between Oliver finding you alive … or dead."

* * *

><p>AN: Almost done! Stay tuned for the conclusion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"Stand up," Laurel orders after untying Felicity from the chair and firmy securing her arms behind her back. "Let me get a look at this 'so called' baby."<p>

"Are you going to kill me?" Felicity asks. "If you are, just do it. Don't toy around with me."

"Shut up and do as I say!"

Felicity stands up and is annoyed to find her legs shaking. She's terrified, but she doesn't want Laurel to see. She doesn't want to give the woman that satisfaction.

Laurel frowns when she notices that Felicity is indeed pregnant. She places her hand on the round mound, making sure it's not just a trick. Felicity flinches, not wanting the woman having even that much contact with her child.

"He'll never stop hunting you down," Felicity tells her. "Kill me and you'll never have a day's peace."

* * *

><p>From the surveillance van outside the building, Diggle and Oliver watch it all play out on the video feed Roy sent from the lair. Still trying to get over the shock of Laurel being behind this, it took everything Diggle had to hold Oliver back. He finally convinced him that rushing in there wouldn't help the situation. So now they're waiting on the most ideal moment to go in. Being able to see what's happening inside gives them the intel they need.<p>

"What is she doing?" Diggle asks, horrified at Felicity's questions. "Why is she baiting her? Is she trying to get herself killed?"

"No, she's being smart," Oliver says, shaking his head. "She's stalling. She knows we'll eventually find her with the tracker. She's giving us time to get here."

He taps his communicator at his ear and calls back to Roy.

"Find me a way inside!"

_Hold on, Felicity_, he pleads silently. _Just hold on. I'm coming._

* * *

><p>At the threat, Laurel looks into Felicity's face. She's arrogant. Sure of herself and her plan.<p>

"He can hunt all he wants. How will he ever know it was me?" Laurel taunts. "I could kill you right here, right now and he'd never know."

Felicity studies her for a moment, taking note of the trembling in the other woman's hands. For all her bravado, Laurel isn't quite as confident as she wants Felicity to believe. No matter what she claims, she's afraid of what Oliver can do. Felicity decides to use that fear, hoping to somehow reach Laurel's humanity.

"I don't think you can. Kill me, that is. I know you want to, but look at me." Felicity sticks out her belly. "Look at my baby. Oliver's baby. Oliver thinks it's a boy. A son. Don't kill Oliver's son, Laurel. Because killing me … he'd get over that. But he'll never get over the loss of a child."

Throughout her speech, Felicity notices Laurel become more and more focused on the baby and slowly takes a few steps forward. She has to protect her baby by any means necessary. She has to get Laurel to see the innocent life as real and as alive as possible to appeal to her instincts.

"He's kicking a little. Do you want to feel?" Felicity offers, trying not to cringe when Laurel touches her belly. "He's so alive and active. He kicks the most when Oliver is talking to him, telling him how much he already loves him. Telling him about all the people who will also love him. Even you, Laurel. This baby already knows about you."

"Me?" Laurel seems mesmerized, so Felicity continues with her make believe story, hoping she's doing the right thing.

"Yes, you. Oliver has never forgotten how important you are to him. He even had me order a stand for your costume. It's right next to his in the lair."

"Really?" This time, Laurel is more suspicious. Felicity realizes she just might have told one lie too many. Laurel looks up at her and finally becomes aware of how close the woman has gotten. She pulls a gun and points it at Felicity's head.

"Stop right there. Stop moving. Stop talking and just let me think."

A flicker from the window catches Felicity's eye. She takes a quick glance, making sure Laurel doesn't notice. She has to contain her shocked gasp when Oliver's face peers in. He motions for her to get down and out of the way.

Felicity takes advantage of Laurel's distraction and darts over to a support beam in the middle of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laurel yells, firing off a shot in Felicity's direction.

Felicity hides behind the beam just as the shot whizzes by her head. She hears the shattering of glass and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Laurel screams in pain and frustration as her gun goes skittering across the floor.

"Felicity?"

She nearly cries in relief when she recognizes Oliver's voice.

"I'm here! I'm okay!" she shouts, peeking from behind her hiding place. She watches as he turns a trussed up Laurel onto her back. She's wrapped tight in one of this trick arrows, wriggling around, fruitlessly trying to free herself.

Oliver leaves her there and goes to Felicity. He unties her and pulls her into his arms, kissing her.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine," she assures him, wiping away the tears that are now beginning to fall. "I was so scared she would hurt us, but she didn't."

"You did good," Oliver sighs, stroking her cheek, arms, back, stomach … anywhere he can reach. He's just glad she's fine and standing in front of him.

The door opens and Diggles comes in.

"The two guys out there are secured," he reports. "The rest of the place is clear."

He walks over and looks down at Laurel, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What are we going to do with her?" he asks.

Oliver grabs his bow, his eyes turning dead as he lifts it and draws back the string to prepare for the kill shot.

"No!" Felicity stops him, "Don't kill her, Oliver."

"She was going to kill you," he growls. "Why should I let her live?"

Felicity reaches down to caress her baby bump. She really doesn't know how to answer that. Or why she's making the appeal for the woman's life. She just knows in her heart she can't let Oliver kill her. He doesn't know it, but it would kill a piece of him too. She can't let that happen.

"Because you loved her once. It would destroy a part of your soul if you killed her. And because Tommy loved her. And you loved Tommy. He wouldn't want this. Not for either of you."

He wages an internal battle, his instincts telling him to protect his family against all outside threats. Laurel is now a threat. But his heart belongs to Felicity. And it's telling him to listen to her.

"I won't kill her right now," Oliver agrees, lowering his bow. "Diggle, have Lyla hold on to her for us. We'll figure out what to do with her later."

Diggle nods.

"What about the other two?"

Oliver glares at Laurel.

"Did those guys ever get a look at your face?" he asks her.

She shakes her head.

"I always wore my mask."

"I'll handle the other guys. Get her out of here. I can't stand to look at her anymore."

He pulls Felicity to him again, still needing to assure himself she's okay.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispers, feeling her shiver in his arms. "Let's get you to a doctor. Make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," she says. "I just need you. Oliver, don't let me go."

"Never," he promises. "Never again."

* * *

><p>Felicity wins the battle over the doctor, assuring Oliver once again that she and the baby are fine. He agrees but warns her he's going to be keeping a close eye on her. He wants her to rest, but knows there's one last thing to settle.<p>

"I started this mission alone," Oliver begins, addressing the group assembled before him. "But I realized I would need help. And along the way, all of you chose to join me.

"Diggle, you were first my bodyguard, then my partner and then my friend. I wouldn't be alive today without you. With you comes Lyla. I know she has my back because of you."

"Felicity, you are my … everything. You keep me sane and human and guide me in ways no one else can.

"Roy, I tried so hard to keep you out of this, but now I couldn't do it without you."

"And finally, Thea. You're my baby. Never just my sister. But you fight by my side now and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"We are more than a team. We are a family. And one of our own was threatened."

He looks over at Felicity and takes her hand, lifting it briefly to his mouth for a quick kiss.

"This wasn't just about Felicity or me. Or even our baby. This was about all of us. So I think it's only fair all of us agree on how we deal with her."

Diggle looks at the others and they all seem to be on the same wavelength. He looks back to Oliver and Felicity and speaks for them all.

"Oliver, like you said, we all chose to do this with you. So whatever you've decided, we're behind you. One hundred percent."

Oliver looks around at the crowd and takes note of all their nods of agreement.

"Felicity?" he says, turning to her. "It's up to you."

"I've gone over this in my head so many times," Felicity starts. "The two guys she hired were easy to handle. Oliver put the fear of The Arrow in them and they eagerly agreed to be his humble servants. We have loyal eyes on the streets who will give us a heads up when things start to get crazy."

"More like _you_ have loyal servants," Oliver teases her. "In their eyes, you held back the wrath of the Arrow. They're eternally grateful to you. And they'll do anything for you now."

"But what about Laurel?" Thea asks, worry and guilt in her eyes. "I'm the reason she's going down this path. If I hadn't … killed Sara ..."

"Thea, you didn't," Felicity reassures her. "You were an unwitting tool. You had no idea what you were doing. Laurel, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to get me out of Oliver's life."

"By killing you," he reminds her.

Felicity shakes her head.

"She didn't want to kill me. And she wouldn't have hurt the baby. She doesn't deserve to die. And we can't send her to jail. She'd give all us up in a heartbeat. Oliver, your secret isn't safe with her."

"Doesn't matter. If it stops you from getting your justice …"

"It does matter," Felicity stops him. "_You_ matter to this city, Oliver. When you were gone, that fact became so much clearer. Starling needs the Arrow."

"So we do nothing?" Roy asks.

"A.R.G.U.S will be keeping a close eye on her," Lyla says. "She's still largely untrained, but she has some skill and connections that may become useful to us in the future. We have … ways of ensuring loyalty."

"I still don't like that she's getting away with this," Oliver grumbles.

"She isn't getting away with anything," Felicity shakes her head. "One wrong move and she's on the Suicide Squad. A bomb in the head is no picnic. Plus, she's lost you. And I think that, over everything else, is going to hurt the most. Seeing us happy and together, is going to kill her. I can't say I'm upset about that. Call me petty, but that's my idea of justice."

"See? The best of us," Oliver says, kissing Felicity on the forehead.

His fingers are itching for a blood payment, but if Felicity is happy, he's happy. He can live with this. As long as he has Felicity, he can live with anything.

* * *

><p>To be concluded ...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Many thanks for supporting my first Olicity fic. Your comments and encouragement kept me going. So thanks again!

Sorry to any Laurel fans out there. I just really hate her character. And that hate has nothing at all to do with Olicity. I've never been a fan. And oh how I tried to kill her off. I tried so hard ... but I just couldn't. I don't think Oliver could do it, no matter what happens.

Now that I've been bitten by the Olicity bug, I hope more stories churn in my head. This was fun! Thanks for taking the ride with me. Now onto the conclusion.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>Still in A.R.G.U.S lock up, Laurel looks incredulous at Oliver and Felicity. They're standing together, hand in hand, with annoying, smug expressions on their face.<p>

"What do you want? Came to gloat?"

"No, Laurel. We've come to get you out of here," Felicity explains.

"So he can kill me?" she asks, pointing to Oliver. "No thanks. I'll take my chances in here."

Oliver and Felicity give each other a look. Clearly, Laurel has no idea what being here with A.R.G.U.S means. One day she might actually thank them for what they're about to offer.

"I'm not going to kill you," Oliver tells her. "Not for this, anyway."

"I'm supposed to believe all is forgiven?"

"Never," Oliver growls, baring his teeth and leaning dangerously close to her face.

Felicity calms him with a gentle touch to his arm. Laurel smirks when she notices.

"She's tamed you, I see." The snarkiness is there to hide the hurt. With every encounter, it becomes more and more clear to Laurel that Oliver has never loved her like this. She didn't think him capable of this kind of love. And she can't believe has has it now for someone like Felicity Smoak.

"You really don't want to stay in here," Oliver warns. "If I were you, I'd shut up and listen to what Felicity is about to offer."

"By all means." Laurel gives her the go ahead gesture.

"This is a jump drive," Felicity says, tossing Laurel the device. "It contains video proof of what you did to me. And proof of you being the Black Canary, if any of your future actions make that information valuable."

"And you're giving this to me, why?"

"Insurance. You keep our secrets, we keep yours. That's not the only copy. Anyone finds out about Oliver being the Arrow and all your dirty little secrets are revealed as well."

"Fine," Laurel agrees. "Your secret is safe with me."

Felicity nods, then turns to leave. Oliver has one last thing to say.

"If it were up to me, you'd be dead. Remember that the next time you want to threaten my family," he warns. "I don't think even Felicity will be as forgiving the next time."

And with that they leave her. She's Amanda Waller's problem now. Let A.R.G.U.S do with her what they like. Oliver has washed his hands of her.

"See? My way works too," Felicity says when they get outside the building. "Killing her wouldn't have been right. I couldn't have lived with that."

"I know," Oliver tells her, pulling her in for a hug. "No matter what, her blood would have been on your hands. I don't want that for you."

"You hear that, Baby? There may be hope for Daddy yet," Felicity giggles.

"Daddy," Oliver smiles. "I'm going to be somebody's Daddy pretty soon. That's wild. Talk about new adventures. You think we're up to it?"

"I think that together, we're up for anything."

She leans in and kisses him. She knows the road won't be easy. She's seen the struggles Diggle and Lyla face with Baby Sara. But so long as she has Oliver, they can handle whatever comes their way. He came back from the dead for her. If they can get through that, then nothing can stop them.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk to me, Felicity. Where is this guy headed? I've lost visual."<p>

"I got him," Roy says over the comms. "About to cut him off on this cross street."

"Oliver, take Smithson Ave over to Eagle Street and you should catch up and block his escape pa-"

Her sudden pause is cause for alarm.

"Felicity?" Oliver calls to her. "What's going on? You okay?"

"Uh oh," she murmurs. "Guys, we have an issue here."

"Felicity, you're scaring me," Oliver starts to panic.

"My water just broke."

"Eww," Roy cringes. "Go to her. I've got this guy."

Oliver barely acknowledges and turns his motorcycle around, headed back to the lair.

"On my way, Felicity. Hang on. I'll be right there. Are you okay? Are you breathing? How far apart are the contractions. We have to …"

"Oliver!" she raises her voice, having called his name several times already before being able to get his attention. "I am fine. I swear. Lyla is here and she's already called my doctor. Thea is going to the house to get my bag. We have it under control. You just get here in one piece."

"Right. Under control. Good. You're good. I'm good. We're all good. Get out of my way, Idiot! My wife is having a baby," he screams to the car in front of him.

Felicity just laughs at him, listening to him swear more and more creatively the closer he gets. She looks down at her wedding ring, focusing on it when a contraction hits. She doesn't want to distract him with her pain because then, God only knows who he'll kill to get to her.

Six hours later, she's no longer laughing. She's no longer calm or in control. She's now the one screaming.

"Tell me to breathe one more time," she threatens Oliver. "This is all your fault. This kid's head is ginormous!"

"I love you, you can do this," he continually says to her, making sure not to remind her anymore to breathe.

"One more push, Mrs. Queen," the doctor calls from his position at her feet. "One more push and we'll meet your baby."

"Come on, Felicity," Oliver encourages her, marveling at the strength she possesses. She makes what he went through on Lian Yu look like a vacation. "You can do this. Bring our baby into the world."

With one last cry, she bares down with all her might and the doctor grabs hold of the newly born baby.

"Good job, Mrs. Queen. It's a boy!"

"A boy," Oliver gasps, his eyes watering. "We have a son, Felicity."

He sweeps her hair off her face and kisses her forehead.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you."

The nurse places him in her arms and she grabs on tight, not wanting to let him go.

"He's so small," she cries. "He didn't feel so small in there."

"He's perfect," Oliver whispers. "He's beautiful. He looks just like you Felicity."

The nurse gives them a few more moments before taking him off for his tests.

"Go with him," Felicity orders Oliver. She blinks, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore. She feels Oliver press one more kiss on her face.

"Rest now, Angel. I'll watch out for him."

By the time Felicity is back in her room and cleaned up, she's exhausted, in pain, but so happy.

"Somebody's ready for Mommy again," Oliver says, peeking his head into the door. He pushes it open and hold it for the nurse pushing the bassinet inside.

"Here you are," the nurse says cheerfully. "Congratulations, you Mom and Dad."

She leaves them alone with their son.

Oliver gently lifts him up and gives him to Felicity. She scoots over and lets him climb on the bed with her.

"Did you hear that, little one? We're your mom and dad," Felicity whispers, not wanting to disturb the baby. "He really is perfect, isn't he?"

Oliver can't argue with her. He really is the most perfect baby he's ever seen. It's the most perfect moment he's even lived. After all the pain and all the suffering. After everything he's been through the since that ill fated boat trip. It's all led to this perfect place in time. And for the first time ever, Oliver realizes he wouldn't dare dream of changing one second of it.

The end.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for all the support. I really appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
